Sweet song of Melodies bring love
by Sorceress Sunami
Summary: Its an E&T fanfic. Hope you all enjoy *_^.


A/N:I don't own Clamps or Cardcaptors but one thing sure is that I do own this story. Let's   
talk about the story now shall we?  
*************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
(4 years ago after the void card-the hope card-incident)  
  
(Thoughts) It was quiet as i sat on the swings of the penguin park. I was ever so lonely as   
Sakura was now with her true love. One thing for sure i know she will never love me but as a   
friend, a sister anything but not like the way she loves Sayoran.{sighs} Maybe i should move on   
after all her happiness is mines. Better get going home before okasan sends the bodyguards after  
me.  
  
A rustle on the tree near the swing  
  
"Huh?" [(thoughts) Who could be here at this hour?] "Hello is anyone up there?"   
All of a sudden someone jumped off the tree and fall down."Ouch!"   
"Huh Hiragizawa-san what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Daidouji-san what a pleasant surprise meeting you here. So what does a lovely unguarded lady  
like you doing here?"   
  
"Oh just having a few private thoughts Mr Hiragizawa" "Umm can you address me as Eli, Hiragizawa   
sounds so formal."  
  
"Okay so you can address me as Tomoyo."   
  
"Well so Tomoyo what thoughts trouble you?"   
  
"Well me losing...hey why am i telling you i suppose you already have read my mind nah?"   
  
"Ummm sorry but i think i accidently did.(going all tomato)"   
  
"Well since you know the problem so do you think i should move on Eriol-kun ?"  
  
"Tomoyo there are loads of boys out there waiting to be near you." "Oh and please tell me how you  
know?" "Oh umm lets forget it shall we?" "Okay.." "Umm Tomoyo theres one thing i have to ask.."   
  
" Well what is it?" Looking at the shy boy.   
  
"Umm how did you get out from your house which is sooo heavily guarded even a mouse couldn't get  
in how did you get out from that house without your guards?"   
  
"Umm pratice as they say since the day of Sakura's cardcapturing."  
  
"Oh the anxiousness of capturing of the videotaping Sakura nah?"  
  
"Yea *sigh*"  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo there must be someone out there who love you as much as you have loved her."  
  
"I hope what you say is true Eriol i hope."  
  
"You dare not trust the word of a mighty.."  
  
"Puny sorcerror yes"  
  
"Tomoyo how dare you"  
  
Eriol then went near Tomoyo and ticle her when suddenly both of them fall on to the grass beneath  
them. This stop them and started looking into each other's eye getting lost in their gaze.   
Suddenly Eriol leaned forward and kiss Tomoyo feeling her soft lips. This cause both of them to   
blush. Eriol got up and gave Tomoyo his hand to help her get up. Tomoyo took his hand and got up.  
Tomoyo then understood what he meant earlier. Eriol then took off his jacket and put it around   
Tomoyo and started wallking towards her house. Then Eriol look at Tomoyo and gave her a peck of   
kiss on the check and forehead.  
  
"Tomoyo this is going to be hard for me to say, but i will be going back to England tomorrow   
please understand and i know we will meet again."  
  
After he said that he left Tomoyo and ran off home not daring to look at the look on his beauty  
which shone her beauty in the moonlight of the full moon. Tomoyo stood at her gates not knowing  
what just happen was she rejected or what. And then understood what Eriol meant and started   
cring waking up the guards. She then ran to her room and cried herself to sleep wearing the   
jacket of her true lost love. Eriol Hiragizawa...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sorceress Sunami here so what do you think of the story? Was it *acting* Sad -_- or was it   
romantic *_*. Well do review it to read more of it. It does take lots of hard work to do it. And  
plus this story as they say wasn't made in a day. Wishing for more review. Oh i also do other   
romantic stuffs. Watch out for them. *_^"  
  
Sorceress Sunami 


End file.
